1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tiedown strap assemblies and more particularly to such an assembly for use in tying down the wheel of a vehicle during its transportation on a rail car or other transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
While automobiles and other vehicles are being transported on rail cars or other transports, they must be securely tied down to the frame of the transport. This end result is often accomplished by means of a harness type assembly which fits over the wheel of the vehicle. Each such harness is adapted for use with a particular size wheel so that a different harness must be employed for cars with different size wheels. With such prior art harness assemblies, a pair of moveable chocks are placed against the front and rear of the wheel and the harness then tightened down against the wheel by means of a winch or ratchet buckle attached to one of the straps of the harness.